Liberator of the Town!!! His name!? Saviour K. Jacob
Part 1: The Beginning of this Adventure!!! Inside the Bar It was an average day on a far out island known as Kajuaru island all was peacful except for in Jacob's bar called "Jakob's Bar" (We zoom in to see Jacob standing on the counter of the bar in a drunken state surrounded by a laughing crowd of men) Jacob: Today is the day guys!!!! Unamed man#1:Seriously Jacob, your're crazy to think you can just go off and become a pirate!!! Unamed man#2: Yeah your dream is so foolish. (Jacob turns to the first man) Jacob (happiliy): Speaking of which did i ever tell you my dream... Unanamed man#1: Yes a million times!!! (the man is hit over the head by Jacob's fist) Jacob: I dont care, i'll tell you again anyway!!!!!. Crowd (in unison): Oh no here we go again!!! Jacob: My dream......is to become a fully fledged member of the Bandana pirates of the North blue!!! (He raises both hands in the air) Jacob: and to one day find One Piece with them!!!! Unamed man#4:I swear sometimes you are such an idiot!!! Unamed man#2 (drunken like state): Yeah!!!! A toast to jacob's dream that wil never happen!!! Crowd and Jacob: TO JACOB'S DREAM!!! Meanwhile outside the Bar (A small girl by the name of Marie is outside with her teddy bear. The teddy has an eye patch and a tattoo amateurishly drawn on of a skull.) Marie: What a dummy, the son of our liberator just spends his time working at the bar when he could be saving us from the stupid bandits.... An unknown voice (angrily): What did you say!? Ya little brat!! (Marie turns to see a tall man with a knife sticking out of his belt. He has a tattoo of a snake coiled around his arm) Marie (unfazed): You heard me ya big dummy, When i'm older im gonna become a brave warrior and im gonna kick your bandit-y butts. The Bandit: Hey kid do you know what's so cool about a snake tounge. Marie (cautiously):The fact that it's split? (The Bandit pulls out his knife and stares at it with a evil smile) The Bandit: Yeah that.....How would you like a split toungue!!! (He goes to reach for the Girl) Voice: Brick-Brick Stretch jab!!! (The bandit turns to see a brick skinned fist fly into his face sending him flying a few feet across the dusty, sandy road) Marie (shocked): huh? (Marie turns to see Jacob pull back his arm into position) Marie: I could have handled him!!! I had him right where i wanted him... (Jacob walks towards the girl bends onto his knees and slaps her face) Jacob (serious tone): Shut up kid, that mouth was what got you into this in the first place.... (Jacob stands up and turns to the bandit) Jacob (serious tone):...and you get out of here. Back to your camp, and dont come back. (The Bandit gets up wiping his nose) The Bandit: You'll regret this!!! (The Bandit runs off, Jacob stares at the Bandit with a concerned look) Marie: It's ok mister!!! (Jacob turns to Marie) Marie (triumphantly: When i'm bigger u wont have to worry about the Bandit's I'll kill em all!!! (Jacob bends down on his knees and smiles at Marie) Jacob: You've got some attitude kid, but after today.... (Jacob stands) Jacob....you wont have to.... Part 2: The Attack on the Bandit Camp Ouch.... It's sunset outside the town in the desert and we can see a lone figure walking along the road towards a giant camp. The Camp is surrounded by a giant wooden wall and a single gate leads into the camp. There are guards on top of the wall on look out. The guards wore long heavy clothing on their chest and was each shrouded by hoods. They all had a sword on their belts and three daggars sheath on their chests hidden under their robes. (Guard#1 looks at the figure slowly walking towards them) Guard#1: You there stop!!! (The figure stops in his tracks right in front of the gate) (The Guards all jump down around to figure forming a small triangle surrounding him) Guard#2 (calmly): State your business here. The Figure: Brick-Brick..... All the Guards: wha? Jacob: GyroJackhammer!!! (Jacob *the figure* does a 2 handed hand stand and spins around rapidly sticking his feet out. His feet morphed into brick hammers as they smashed into the guards faces) Meanwhile inside the Main Camp (We see the bandit from before kneeling before his Bandit King, The King has a long scar running along his eyebrow down towards his mouth. He wears a white cloak different to all the Guard's brown cloaks) Bandit (desperatly):...and that is what happened... Bandit King (thoughtfuly):hmmmm... (The Bandit King rises from his seat causing the Bandit to flinch slightly) The Bandit King (stroking his beard):It seems the villagers have gained a sense of courage ever since we moved out of their town..... (He stares outside of the window his back facing the Bandit) The Bandit King: If it wasnt for that stupid boy's father.....Aye K. Jack. (A loud crunch is heard as we see a Giant Brick Fist slam through the Gate outside of the hut) (The Bandit King and the Bandit rush out of the hut to see Jacob dispatch of the guards easily) (Jacob punches one guards in the face and ducks as another guards slashes, he then turns the back of his head brick solid and headbutts the Guard in the "Crown jewels" *wink wink*. He then turns around and kicks the remaining 2 guards with his extendned leg made of Brick) The Bandit King: You!!!!! (Jacob turns to see the Bandit King standing in front of the hut with anger all over his face) Jacob: Hey there scarface!!! The Bandit King (angrily while charging at him): You BASTARD!!!!! (Jacob ducks under the Bandit King's sword swing and then pushes the Bandit King away. He then generates a brick in his hand and hrows it at the Bandit Kings face. It connects knoking the Bandit King bacwards.) The Bandit King: Arrghh!!! Jacob: Awww (smiles slyly) Yah want some more..... (Jacob then throws a volley of bricks hitting the Bandit King in Various places) Jacob: Brick-Brick Super Throwing Volley!!!! (Jacob eventually stops. The Bandit King is now sitting, his back aganst the hut, in an unusual manner) The Bandit King (smiling evily): is that all you've got.... (The Bandit King tries to stand but cant even move any parto fo his body, he can just watch and speak) Jacob: Trying to move? Well that's, what happenes when you get hit in ever noerve cluster in your body. Twice!!! The Bandit King: What do you want from me?!! Jacob: You've been hustling my town for over 6 damn years. (Shouts). As it's protector it's my duty to kick your butt for those who cant do it themselves!!! The Bandit King (sneers): You can kill me....but another leader from this camp will just take my place, over and over again until you die!!!! (Jacob stands crossing his arms) Jacob: Well then i'll see to it that this camp dissapears.... (Jacob stands still and raises his fists) Jacob: Brick-Brick City Destroying Move!!! The Bandit:What!? (The Bandit from before stands there jaw dropped as Jacob jumps over the wall and outside of the camp) Jacob: Let's bring this place down!!!! Brick-Brick Jackhammer!! (Jacob jumps into the air and extends his legs upwards and downwards interchangably almost like a dance. We see a giant crack form outside of the camp as he continues doing the same move around the camp. He eventually stops) Jacob (panting) now....for the......finisher.... Jacob:Brick-Brick......!!!! (Jacob then extends his legs and does a huge jump into the air. He then transforms his body into a giant boulder like structure) Jacob: METEOR!!!!!! (Jacob slams down into the Ground at the centre of the camp. A large shock wave rips the Bandit King's hut of the ground and sends the Bandit flying into a shed.) (Jacob lies on the floor completely exhausted, for a moment nothing happens to the camp) The Bandit King: So much for your move!!! Jacob: This is my first time pulling it off.... (Jacob is suddenly interupted by a loud crumbling,the entire camp literally sinks into the ground like a lid to small for a cup sinking down it. Jacob barely manages to get on his feet before the sand up above the hole starts to cave in) The Bandit King:Ha ha!!! Shame it seems that we will die together!!!! Jacob:No..... The Bandit King: What? Jacob: Not until i fufill my dream...( he turns to the Bandit king).......and Shut Up!!!!! (Jacob's extended brick fist smacks into the Bandit Kings face knocking him out) Jacob: Come on..... (Jacob Rapidly shoots up towards the roof of the hole....) Part 3: Best magic trick ever!!!Farewell to Kajuari Island!! The next morning (We now see a white woman running into town) Unamed Woman: Oh my gosh everyone come quick!!!!! (People left and right come out of their house carrying various items, like pots, and weapons) Unamed Man#1: What the Hell is going on!!! (The woman stops runnning) Unamed Woman: The Bandit Camp!!!! it's..... it's gone!!!! Unamed Old Man: Gone!!! What stupid nonsense is this, i may be old but i'm no fool, Bandit camps dont just get up and walk off... Unnamed Woman: But it's true I went b out to a well to get some water near where the camp used to be and it's just vanished! (The Commanding Officer of the Law in the town walk towards the woman) Commanding officer: Are you sure that it's gone Liz.... Liz: I'm positive Sir it's vanished... like some sort of magic.. Unamed Old man: Trey? Are you seriously gonna believe her!? (The Commanding Officer *Trey* looks back at the station) Trey: Hey Constable I want you guys to Head over to the Bandit Camp ASAP!!! Unamed Old Man (shocked as ever): WAAAAH!!!!! Your actually going to Invetigate!!!! After a While... (There's a loud banging on the door to Jacob's House. Jacob opens the door to see a large crowd of practically everyone in town) Jacob: Ah what the hell is it!!? Trey: Didnt you hear? The Bandit Camp is gone!!! Jacob (plainly): Man that yesterdays news i knew that ages ago...(turns around) after all i was the one that destroyed it. (Everyone in the town does comical Anime *Face Fault * as it's actually called) Crowd: Waah!!!!!! Unamed Old man: So your telling us that you took down the entire Bandit army by yourself!!! Unamed Man#1: This calls for a celebration at the bar Jacob: Heck ok.... In the Bar... (Once again Jacob is sitting on the counter surrounded by a crowd of villagers all drinking and having fun) Jacob:....and that's how I singlhandedly beat the Bandits!!! (Everyone starts clapping) Unamed Man#1:Now this is a story i wouldnt mind hearing a million times!!! (Jacob's fist *again* lands on his head) Jacob: Well to bad!!! Your only hearing it once!!!! Liz: Wait what do you mean? (Jacob sighs) Jacob: Guys i'm leaving... (Crowd freezes and stares) Crowd:WHAT!!!!!! (Jacob *Face Faults*) Jacob:Well, you see (sheepishly)...i wanna become a pirate, as i've told you guys a million times. I can't be a pirate staying here and i have a dream to fulfill. Unamed Man#1: But what about our beer? (Liz smacks the guy around the head) Liz (shouting): Is that all you seem to think about when you see Jacob!!!! Jacob:Well i though about that and.... (Jacob pull a rope parting a curtain with barrels upon barrells of beer) Jacob:I've been stocking up for 5 years!!! Crowd:WHAT!!!!! 5 WHOLE YEARS!!! Jacob: That's right! Trey: Will we ever see you again? Jacob: Well you never know now do you.... (Jacob stands on the counter in confidence) Jacob: So does any one wanna come with me? Crowd: NO!!!!! WE'RE NOT CRAZY!!!! Jacob:(laughing) I thought so!!! A Sad depature.... (Jacob has just finished putting that last bit of luggage on his small ship....one of two bags) Jacob: Wow i guess they weren't kiddin when they said they wouldn't say goodbye. *It flashbacks to just a few minutes earlier* Jacob: So are you guys gonna see me off!!! Crowd: Hell no, what kind off protector leaves us!!! *Flash forward to the present* Jacob: *sigh* Voice:Not everyone abandoned you ya big dummy.... (Jacob jumps in the air startled to see Marie standing behind him with her teddy bear *which has had it's eye patch taken off*) Jacob (sighs): Dont scare me like that!!! Marie: Even though you ruined my dream of being the one to kill the Bandits, you did fulfill another one... (Jacob looks at her with compassion) Marie (on the brink of tears):The Bandits are gone and its all thanks to you!!! (Marie hugs Jacob tears streaming from her eyes) Marie (muffled): Please dont leave, you liberated us from the Bandits. (Jacob lets go and goes to his ship, he returns later with a replica of the red bandana he always wears around his neck) Jacob: Here take this....that way you'll never forget me and that bond will never break (Marie takes the bandana and wraps it around her arm, she then takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and gives it to Jacob) Marie (smiling): Here's a present for you too.... (Jacob takes the paper, it's a picture of him and her *again amateurishly drawn* holding hands on a beach) Jacob (on the brink of tears): Thanks.....kid Marie (jokingly): Goodbye.....ya big dummy.... (Jacob walks and pushes his boats out to sea, he then jumps on turns back and waves at Marie who is waving back) Voices:WAIT!!!!! (Jacob's looks behind Marie to see the entire town behind her running to the shore) Crowd (everyone crying): Goodbye ya bastard!!! (Jacob finally cries) Jacob:Goodbye everyone!!!! End..... See Jacob next time in... Chapter 2: A Sticky Situation!!! The Brawl to be Remembered!!! Back to Contents Category:Stories Category:Chapters